


Rising Tides Rising Tensions

by Sword_Queen



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arguing, Assassination Attempt(s), Bathhouses, Brief Violence, Craig Is An Idiot, Fish Puns, Forced Marriage, Hospitals, I don't know, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, It just takes a while, Kissing, M/M, Men Crying, Misunderstandings, Octavio is a gay disaster, Semi Slow Burn, Sharing a Bed, Sparring, Why do I keep writing Octavio crying?, cause they're both idiots who suck at expressing their emotions, characters being stupid, it doesn't actually happen in scene though, it fails don't worry, it's not very graphic though, mentions of vomiting, they end up enjoying it anyway, they're clothed it's fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sword_Queen/pseuds/Sword_Queen
Summary: When rising sea levels lead to tension between the Inklings and the Octarians, as well as an increase in Salmonid attacks the leaders of both countries are desperate to keep the peace. This leads to an agreement, and an arranged marriage between Octarian King Octavio Takowasa and Inkling military Captain Craig Cuttlefish. The two men are forced then to rid the tides of stress, politics, and being married to the best friend you've secretly been in love with for years. Previously titled "A Desperate Plan"





	1. A Desperate Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I figured out how to keep things formatted properly!

Rising sea levels, rising tension. Octavio knew full well that the council was getting desperate to quell the tides of war before they began. They couldn’t risk it, not when the soldiers were exhausted from fending off Salmonid attacks near constantly. The king wished to be in the planning war, finding a way to stop the war so many feared was coming, or at least find a way to win it.

But he couldn’t. His people were in just as much of a panic as the inklings. He needed to keep things calm, and that meant going among them, hiding how much he hated the crowds, hiding the prickly and frightened man he was in reality. He so rarely felt at ease around people, probably why he spent all his time surrounded by his music or his work as a ruler. The last person he had felt at ease around was…

Craig. Octavio physically stumbled, the reminder of his former best friend hitting him like a brick, or a bag of them. The two hadn’t spoken since Craig had enlisted in his homeland’s military. A year and a half ago, yet he still couldn’t get him out of his head.

Octavio shook his head, he had a meeting with the council, he couldn’t be lost in flowery nonsense. Apparently, they had a plan to calm down both societies. Squaring his shoulders, he continued down the palace halls toward the council room.

“Your majesty, we’re so glad you could join us.” The council members stood and bowed as Octavio entered the room.

“Of course, I’m told you all have a plan to decrease tension with the Inklings. I’m most eager to hear it,” Octavio said sitting down and gesturing for the council members to do the same.

“Indeed, your majesty. As I’m sure you know full well, the inklings are, by large, an – emotional species.” The eldest of the council began, continuing when Octavio nodded to show his understanding. “And positive emotions are effective enough to calm our own people as well. So, we have come to an agreement with the Inkling government. We’ve agreed to arrange for you and a higher up inkling of their choosing to be married.”

“MARRIED? I… WHAT?” Octavio spluttered out, jumping to his feet. “You can’t be serious!”

“I assure you sire, we are. You do realize that we have the power to the monarch’s marriage if it is deemed for the best of the nation, correct?”

“I, yes.” Octavio sat down with a sigh. “Who is it then? Do I know them? Or am I going into this completely blind?”

“Military personnel. Captain Craig Cuttlefish.”

“WHAT?!”

* * *

“WHAT?!” Craig shouted, standing and slamming a hand down on his commander’s desk. “You can’t be serious!”

“I can be and I am. We can’t risk war with the Octarians. Now when we’re having to fight those dang fish freaks every other day. We don’t have the man power, nor the tech. You know what they’re capable of. You will marry Takowasa, Cuttlefish. You’ll even get a promotion out of it.”

“You can’t force me to! And I’m not marrying someone I don’t love, or even spoken to since I enlisted for a stinking promotion!” Ignore the fact that Octavio still showed up in his dreams every time he spelt. Ignore the fact he had broken off every relationship over the last two years due to lack of spark.

“No, but if you don’t, I’m having you sent straight to South Point.”

Craig felt the ink drain from his face. South Point. Everyone knew South Point, just as everyone knew you only got posted there, if command really hated you. Dank and dark, even the Salmonids avoided the place. Yet still, somehow everyone who got stationed there ended up leaving with Toxic Ink Poisoning. He still had nightmares about the time he had been to escort a medic to treat a case.

“I think I’ve made my point.” The commander laughed. “Well what do you say?”

“I say this is blackmail.”

“I don’t care. What. Do. You. Say?”

“Fine, I’ll do it.”


	2. A Forced Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig arrives at the palace, before planning for their upcoming wedding go into full swing.

The palace, normally calm was bustling with activity. Octavio wasn’t surprised. His fiancé was officially arriving this afternoon. He was currently trying to focus on some paperwork. Taxes or something. Yet he couldn’t go more than three lines without the afternoon popping into his head and setting his heart racing.

Octavio was shaken from his thoughts by the door behind him opening. Turning in his chair, he saw an older Octoling walk in, her tentacles tied back out of her face and a fond smile on her face.

“Hey Ori,” Octavio said as his former nanny walked in.

“Good morning my dear. Are you excited for this afternoon?”

“I mean, I guess.”

“You guess? Not too long ago you would have been ecstatic to get to see Craig again. What’s the matter?”

“I’m nervous. I don’t know what he knows about this or how they convinced him to marry me. What did they tell him? Are they forcing him into this? What if he doesn’t want to do this, and he blames me, then he’ll hate me and…”

“You’re spiraling again dear. I’m sure he knows this wasn’t your idea. And if he doesn’t, he will soon enough.”

“Remind me again, what’s going to happen.”

“He arrives this afternoon. He’ll live here in the palace while the actual wedding is planned. In the meantime, he’ll get a tutor to teach him what is expected of him as Prince Consort. You two will make some appearances to show the populace that this is going well and that you two are happy. Closer to the wedding they’ll move you into the King’s quarters, Craig will get moved into the Queen’s chambers after the wedding, or more likely all things considered the wedding tour. A few weeks off to get adjusted to the changes in your life and spend time with your new husband and you’re back to work. At least until they make you go in so that they can get a cutting for an heir.”

“They won’t expect that for a while yet, will they?”

“Hard to say, but that won’t be too difficult. Modern Medicine is a marvel.”

“Sire, the… oh Oriana I didn’t realize you were in here,” A guard said as she suddenly entered the room. “I hope I’m not interrupting something. The council wishes to speak to his Majesty before his fiancé arrives.”

“No, no. It’s fine. Tell them I’ll be right there.” The guard then left the room as Octavio turned to look at Oriana, opening his mouth as if to speak, before closing it again.

“I know. Now go. Everything will be just fine.” Oriana gently patted Octavio on the cheek, before turning to leave the room. Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, Octavio did as well, heading off to see what the council wanted.

* * *

Meanwhile, a small group of inklings was making their way toward the Octarian palace. Inside the lead car, Craig stared out the window, desperately trying to distract himself from what lay ahead.

“Something wrong Captain?” The commander sitting next to him asked.

“Fine,” Craig growled, refusing to look at his commanding officer. Or former commanding officer he guessed.

“You’re still mad about this all.”

“Duh! I’m being forced to throw all my dreams and plans away. And for what? Just to…”

“Save our people. I’ll admit the South Point threat was a bit heavy handed. But someone had to do it. We figured you were the best fit. Plus, you have experience dealing with him, and quite a few of us have heard that that’s quite difficult.

“Why does it have to be marriage at all?”

“Don’t know. That was decided by our parliament and their council. You’re not the only one this got dropped on though. I heard through the grape vine they didn’t tell him until parliament told them he’d be marrying you.”

Craig said nothing, quickly glancing at the commander, before turning back to the window, trying to process it all. Taking his silence as permission to continue, the commander did just so.

“Just play nice. Get a long, maybe occasionally act a bit lovey dovey for the public. I don’t know. If you two agree you can just get a lover or something. Not like you’d be the first.”

Craig turned suddenly, face orange as ink rushed to his cheeks. Before he could say anything though, someone outside announced that they were arriving.

* * *

Octavio tightly gripped the fabric of his clothing, going over what the council had told him and hoping his nervousness would be written off as excitement. Craig would be in the first car. Once he got out, he’d greet him out here, in front of the gathering crowd, who technically weren’t supposed to be there, before they could go inside where they could speak until dinner. They had left specifics up to him but said in no specific terms he was not going to give any signs he was upset about his upcoming marriage.

Octavio’s head snapped up as he heard a motor. They were here.

Once the car stopped, a guard opened the door. Octavio stepped forward, before freezing in his tracks as Craig stepped out. Had he always been that muscular? He didn’t think so.

Octavio was broken from his daze as one of the council members gently shoved him forwards and whispered harshly, “Go greet him.”

Octavio walked forward, avoiding the gazes of those watching him, unable to tear his eyes from Craig’s gaze

“Hey,” Octavio said as he stopped before Craig. The inkling waved awkwardly, face bright orange, and he felt his own cheeks grow warm, no doubt going purple. “Umm… It’s nice to see you. Please, come inside.”

Octavio gestured towards the gates, and Craig paused, just a moment before taking his arm, whispering for him to lead the way. As the pair walked toward the gates they felt all eyes on them, leading Octavio to speed up slightly, to get inside faster, and the crowds’ eyes off their backs.

Once inside, left along as the guards and the council busied themselves outside, Craig let go of Octavio’s arm, turning to face him, asking, “So how have you been?”

“Me? Oh, not too bad. Just a bit busy. Especially with…”

“Our engagement.”

“Craig, I’m sorry if they forced you into this. I know you had planes but they…”

“It’s alright. Actually, I, well, I actually agreed willingly.” Craig avoided Octavio’s gaze at that statement, cheeks still tinged orange.

Willingly… Octavio turned even more purple, if that was possible, as his thoughts and hearts started racing. He chose to marry him. Was it just to prevent war, or did he actually? Octavio shook his head slightly as he realized Craig had started talking again.

“…Show me around? It’s been a while since I’ve been here, and I am gonna be living here now.”

“Oh yes! Of course, follow me. I’ll show you where everything is.” With that Octavio began to lead Craig through the palace, mind still caught on what he had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craig you idiot.  
> Anyway I hope to set up a schedule where I post Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. HOWEVER, as a college student, this obviously might not always be possible. Anyway I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Trouble in the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As reactions are gauged, it's discovered that not everyone is happy with the coming wedding, and Octavio determines just how far the council's attempts to keep their power separate from him really go. But perhaps, not everything is bad.

It had been two weeks since Craig had arrived, and things had finally gotten back into a normal routine. Craig was doing well with his tutor and Octavio was managing to get through most of their conversations without zoning out due to his own thoughts, though he still got the feeling that he was hiding something from him.

However, how he had a meeting with the council to go over how the arranged marriage plan was going, as well as things such as the wedding and other upcoming events.

Octavio sat down at the head of the table, having been the first to arrive. Pity, he preferred arriving last, so they could get started immediately and he didn’t have to waste time sitting around waiting for them. No matter. Perhaps he’d have time to think.

“Tavi?” Octavio looked up, to see Craig leaning against the door frame. “Meeting?”

“Yeah. Council wants to discuss how the public is reacting to our engagement.”

“IF this is really gonna prevent war?”

“Yes,” Octavio stared at Craig’s face, before turning to the side, tension thick between them, something in Craig’s expression that he couldn’t quite read. They had once been so close, yet now he felt as if there was an invisible wall between them.

“Am I interrupting something?” General Kaminari stood in the door looking at the two, expression scolding. “You might not want to have too… intimate conversations in the council room.”

“No, no. It was nothing,” Craig began looking to Octavio.

Octavio’s voice went quiet and deeper as he spoke, eyes not leaving the general’s “I will have whatever conversation I please, wherever I please, with whoever I please. Let us not forget who the King is, shall we?”

The general stood straighter, her heels clicking slightly. “Of course, your majesty. If you’ll excuse me, Captain Umi said she wanted to speak to me before the meeting.”

Octavio gave a dismissive gesture, turning back to Craig, who had gone slightly orange and was refusing to return his gaze. After the general left he asked, his voice still low, “Are you okay? Sorry about that. The council is, to put it bluntly, a bunch of power-hungry fools. I frequently have to remind them who I am, or else they get arrogant.”

Craig nodded, still not looking at Octavio. “Fine, just embarrassed. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

Octavio watched Craig hurry from the room, concerned. There was nothing he could do now; the council members would be arriving any minute.

Once the council was fully gathered, Octavio called for the meeting to begin. “How are the Inklings reacting to the marriage announcement.”

“Largely positive,” One council member said, “Many are already calling for celebrations, which we hope will spread the good mood to those still harboring doubts.”

“Good. And our people?”

“Most view it in a positive light, they hope this will bring unity.”

“And the rest?”

“The rest are… inconsequential.”

“How are they reacting?”

“A vocal minority are calling the engagement a disgrace.” The general suddenly interrupting, not looking at Octavio.

“Oh? And what do they say exactly?”

“Nothing of importance.” The general still looked away from Octavio, appearing like a mother trying to get a child to stop asking about something above them.

“Just tell me!” Octavio demanded, harshly tapping the table.

“Some are calling for your removal as ruler. Likely the same people who were calling for war with the Inklings the minute the sea levels started to rise. You do know about them, don’t you?”

“What? I? No. No, I don’t! Because you never told me! How am I supposed to defend MY people when you keep things like REBELS to yourselves?!” Octavio shouted, standing up and slamming a hand on the table. “I am the King! And you will respect me as such. If I ever. EVER. Hear about one of you keeping such vital information from me, by my father’s grave, you will stand trial for treason! Be assured of that. Kaminari, you will meet me tomorrow morning, nine o’clock sharp, to discuss this problem.”

“But your majesty,”

“Not buts! If you have previous plans, rearrange them. Meeting dismissed.” Before the council could complain, Octavio marched out of the room tentacles thrashing slightly.

“AARG!” Octavio shouted one he reached his chambers, slamming his door behind him. “How dare they? I am their king and they are treating me like a child!” With that Octavio fell face first onto his bed, muffling another scream into his pillow.

A few moments later, Octavio leaned up as he heard his door open, turning to find Craig standing in the door. Octavio felt his face run hot, as shame flooded him, realizing that Craig had heard how he was acting.

“Is everything okay?” Craig asked, voice quiet and gentle, stepping inside and gently closing the door.

Octavio knew he probably shouldn’t’ tell Craig about what had happened, yet still found himself saying, “No, no it’s not,” before burying his face in his pillow again.

“Wanna talk about it?” Craig sat on the edge of the bed, laying a hand on Octavio’s back, moving slightly when he suddenly shifted to sit beside him, rather than lay on his stomach.

“I knew the council didn’t entirely respect me. They always viewed me as a bratty child my father left behind, but this? Trying to hide a brewing rebellion against me from me? And then acting as if I’m a fool when I don’t know about it. I rely on them to tell me these things, but they’re hiding them from me. And now I need to figure out a way to quell this too. It’s not like I can give them what they want.”

“What do they want?”

“Right now? Our engagement to be called off. But before that, and perhaps more than that, is a way between our species.” Octavio looked up to see Craig’s shocked face, before turning away. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t bother you with my problems.”

“Yes, you should,” Craig said forcefully, Octavio looked up shocked as he continued. “I’m gonna be your husband. And that means your problems are gonna be my problems. We need to be a team. And that means telling each other what’s going on.”

Octavio nodded, gently smiling. “Thank you. I needed this.” Craig hummed in confirmation, as Octavio sat, thinking. Maybe he could break the wall between them. He thought for a second before scooting closer and leaning his head on Craig’s shoulder. He froze before wrapping an arm around him and leaning his head on his.


	4. A Ball Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I didn't think I was gonna get this up with the snow storm. Luckily the upper half of campus has power, and I have unlimited data. Enjoy.

Octavio adjusted his collar. During his meeting with Kaminari he had been told that he and Craig had been invited to a charity ball. He didn’t know for what, they hadn’t told him. At least he had gotten the general to act on the knowledge of a possible rebel group before people got hurt. At least, he hoped he had. But now he was sitting in a car, heading towards the event, Craig sitting next to him, staring out the window.

“You alright?” Octavio asked, turning to look at Craig.

“Fine, just… thinking.”

“Care to tell me about what?”

“I mean, last time I was in a car was on the way to the palace with… never mind.”

“What? With who? Tell me.”

“It’s nothing!” Craig snapped suddenly.

Octavio recoiled slightly, but before he could push further, the driver announced that they had arrived. He adjusted his outfit again as his door was opened. Hopefully he could get a look at an invitation in case he was expected to speak. Cod, he hoped not.

Octavio and Craig were quickly bustled inside, and into a large room, decorated in purple and blue, tables lining a rather large dance floor, in front of a slightly raised platform. They were then given their instructions. Neither would have to speak, thank cod, but they were to begin the first dance of the night. Thankfully, Craig’s tutor had already begun to teach him to dance properly, and they likely wouldn’t have to dance with people’s eyes on them for long.

The pair were placed behind the speaker, in preparation for the guests being let in. Octavio looked at Craig out of the corner of his eye. He seemed tense, his face cast in stone. No time to think on that though, the doors were opening.

“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to our Charity Ball. As you no doubt know, the rising sea levels have left many removed from their homes, possibly permanently. Thus, we hope to raise money to resituate them all safely. I’d like to give a special thanks to his Majesty and his fiancé for joining us tonight.” The speaker paused for polite applause before continuing.

Octavio listened politely while thinking. He really ought to do something about the displaced citizens now that war wasn’t hanging over his head. Before he could think further, the speaker announced the first dance, gesturing towards him and Craig, who froze. He gently took his hand and lead him into position as the band began to play.

Soon, the other guests began to pair up and begin to dance as well, and Octavio noticed Craig relax as the floor filled. To his concern though, Craig’s face was still stony and guarded. He couldn’t press him here, but maybe he could take his mind of of things.

“Hey Craig,” Octavio said. Once Craig hummed in interest he continued, “How does a super sea snail ask their partner to waltz?”

“Tavi?” Craig said, slightly concerned.

“Shell we dance?”

“Octavio!” Craig groaned, causing the people around them to look over and Octavio to start laughing. “That was terrible, and you know it.”

“Sorry, sorry. I just couldn’t kelp myself.”

“Why?” Craig groaned as Octavio began to laugh even harder.

“Oh, you know, just for the halibut.”

“Okay that’s it, I’m breaking up with you.”

“No, no please. I’ll stop. You looked so tense and serious, I was only trying to break the ice.”

“So you tell a bunch of bad puns?”

“It worked didn’t it?”

Craig paused before laughing slightly. “I suppose it did. I, I’m”

“What”

“I’m sorry for snapping at you, back in the car. I was nervous, and I took it out on you. It wasn’t right, and I’m,”

“I forgive you. I… I’m glad you’re the one they’re having me marry. I couldn’t imagine having to do this all with a stranger. I, I think…”

“What?”

Before Octavio could respond, a loud bang and a crash resounded through the hall as the doors were forced open and a group of masked Octarians forced their way into the hall. “Rebels,” he whispered as a wave of panic came over the crowd.

They began to recoil from the doors, shouting and screaming, forcing Octavio and Craig apart. Octavio heard guards fighting, no doubt trying to get to him, and people screaming, especially as the rebels drew clubs and bats, demanding to know where he was. He had to do something. However, he couldn’t get forward, the crowd was too thick, too strong, pulling him back. He had to do something. He had to. The crowd suddenly began to push another way. Rebels were trying to force their way in from the back.

Octavio was suddenly pushed from the crowd, out of the mess of people. There, Craig, with a rebel charging at him. Octavio tried to shout, but before he could the man hit Craig in the back of the head, sending him crumpling to the ground.

His mind went blank. He ran toward Craig. The noise seemed muffled, as if from far away. He grabbed a dropped club. How it was dropped he didn’t know. He didn’t care. It would do. The rebel saw him charging, lifting his weapon as if to swing. Too slow. Octavio hit him in the side of the head. The man fell.

Octavio dropped to his knees before Craig as the noise in the room suddenly came back full force. They couldn’t stay here, they’d be hurt. Looking around, Octavio saw that one of the tables had been knocked onto the dance floor. It wasn’t perfect, but it would do, he thought as he maneuvered Craig beneath it.

Octavio listened as the screams and yells subsided. His hearts were still pounding. Who had won. He didn’t dare look. Suddenly he felt hands pulling him out from beneath the table. He tried to fight back, until he saw a guard holding Craig. And then he blacked out.


	5. Injuries and Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a small miracle I managed to get this written too.

Octavio woke with a start, panicked and shaky. Looking around, it took him a minute to notice his surroundings. He was in the car. Safe. At least it seemed that way.

“Your majesty?” He finally registered a voice, soft and gentle, concerned. Looking over, away from the window, he found himself looking at Captain Umi. “Are you alright?”

“I think so? Wait, where’s Craig?” He asked, realizing that he wasn’t in the car and feeling panic rush over him again.

“It’s okay! Your fiancé is just in the other car. We’re worried about that blow to the head, and more rebel attacks so we put you two in different cars. We’re going to meet him at Octillius Point, so we can get you both seen by a doctor.”

“Oh.”

“Mhm. Oh, sir don’t go to sleep. I know you didn’t seem to get hit but still,”

“Okay, okay.” Octavio said, deciding against arguing that he had only slumped due to relief that Craig was okay. Well, at least, not dead. “Did anyone else get seriously hurt? Or killed?”

“No serious injuries. Most of the rebels seemed more interested in scaring people and finding you than hurting anyone. I think they were mostly there to try to intimidate us into giving into their demands.”

Octavio just nodded. He could deal with that. Later. He turned to face the window, and the rest of the drive was spent in silence.

Soon, they arrived at their destination. A military base with a hospital on site, closer to where the ball had been held than the palace was. Octavio got out with Captain Umi close behind him, hovering slightly to ensure he didn’t fall. It was a short walk inside, he could deal with her being that close for that short a time.

Inside was calm, especially for a hospital. A couple soldiers resting from injuries, likely received when fighting the Salmonids, and a few nurses, one of whom pointed them towards a sectioned off corner of the room. Past the curtains, they found a Doctor asking Craig various questions.

“Where are you?”

“I dunno. Some military hospital?”

“Good enough. What’s your name?”

“Haven’t you asked me that twice already? Craig Cuttlefish.”

“What is the monarch’s name?”

“Oc… Tavi!” Craig said, noticing Octavio standing there, Captain Umi still close to his side.

“I… What?” The doctor turned around. “Ahh, your majesty. Tell me, does he often call you that?”

“Yes.”

“I see. Good enough. Sit down there. I’ll be right back.” The doctor briskly walked from the section of the room as Octavio sat down on the bed he had been specified. Once satisfied he wasn’t going to fall, Captain Umi bowed and went to stand outside the curtains.

“Hey,” Octavio said, waving slightly.

“Hey. You okay?”

“Me? You’re the one who got hit in the back of the head with a club.”

“Is that what happened? I wasn’t sure, I didn’t see the guy. But seriously, are you okay?”

“I’m okay. Fainted but I’m not sure why. I don’t remember getting hit. How are you holding up?”

“Been better. Head hurts, and I was sick twice. Still better than getting splatted though.

“Ouch.”

“Yeah…”  
The two went silent, before Craig spoke up again. “It might be the head injury playing with my memories, but weren’t you about to say something before those guys busted in?”

“I don’t, I don’t remember.” Octavio blushed, silently celebrating when the doctor returned, stopping the conversation, a nurse pushing a cart behind him.

“Here,” he said handing a cup of something to Craig. “Drink this. If you can keep it down, you can go to sleep for now. Now onto his majesty.”

“Where are we?” The doctor asked, checking Octavio’s stats.

“Octillius Point Military Base.”

“Good. What was your father’s name?”

“Okitoyo Takowasa.”

“Good, good. And the general on the council. What’s her name?”

“General Azura Kaminari.”

“Alright then. Pulse is a bit elevated but both hearts are together. Blood pressure’s elevated too, but not worryingly. Everything else seems to be normal. Mental functions seem fine. Overall, everything looks good, but I’m gonna want an X-ray just to be safe. And some blood work”

“Alright.”

Once the X-ray was done, Octavio sat back down, while the doctor went over everything. “Yep, everything looks fine. You probably just fainted due to stress. I’m still gonna keep you overnight though, just in case something comes up in your blood work. You have any sleep issues?”

“Not really. I am a fairly light sleeper though.”

“Alright. I’m gonna want you to take a sleeping pill though, I want you to actually sleep. Should probably get you something to eat too, just in case. Nurse if you please and inform the Captain of the situation.”

The nurse nodded, leaving, and the doctor went over to check on Craig. “Alright. I see you drank it all, and you seem to have kept it down just fine. You can sleep now, but I will have to wake you periodically.” Craig just nodded before laying down.

A different nurse walking in with some crackers, juice and a sleeping pill. Octavio did as the doctor instructed, before gently kicking off his shoes and laying down.

The doctor soon left, the lights went out, and Octavio felt the medicine beginning to take effect. He turned to look at Craig, and without thinking, said what he had wanted to before.

“I love you. I’ve been too afraid to admit it, but I love you. I’m terrified I’m gonna lose you though. I already thought I lost you once, I don’t wanna lose you again.”


	6. Growing Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparing them a intimate conversation in the bath house lead to an almost too close situation.

It had been about a mount since the disaster that was the charity ball. Craig had recovered from his head injury, (I have a thick skull!” “You don’t even have a skull.”) Meanwhile, the council had been meeting three times a week to try to plan to deal with the rebels and the salmonids. Instead, they had all turned into shouting matches between General Kaminari and Mister Snow. Octavio tried to avoid getting involved, however it had gotten more and more difficult as time went on and his irritation with them both rose. He was getting to the part where he was seriously considering finding a way to temporarily remove both from the council, at least until a plan was made.

Either way, by the time the meeting had ended, Octavio was in a less than pleasant mood. Right now, all he really wanted to do was take out his frustration on the training dummies. Plus, it might get General Yuko off his back. “A ruler must know how to defend themselves! Especially will rebels around!”

Octavio went to his room to put on some workout clothes, before making his way to the training room he used, thankful that his foul mood meant people were leaving him be. After warming up, Octavio threw himself into his training, going through his longer sets, at one point breaking the head off one of the training dummies. After some time had passed, Octavio became aware of someone watching him. Turning, he saw Craig watching him.

“Hey. What are you doing here?”

“Got bored. Decided to come looking for you. Training?”

“Yep. Monarch needs to know how to defend themselves. Plus, it’s a good way to blow off steam.”

“Makes sense. You know, I think this is the first time I’ve seen you without long sleeves. Or any sleeves.”

Octavio laughed and flexed, causing Craig to start laughing too.

“Hey, since you’re training, wanna try sparring me?”

“Is that smart?”

“Yeah, why not? Doctor says I’ve recovered from the concussion just fine. It’ll be fun.”

“Fine, just let me find you some workout clothes.”

After Craig got into the clothes he had been given, the two entered the ring, bowed, and began to circle each other. Octavio suddenly charged. Punches, kicks, and jabs were flung at Craig, forcing him on the defensive. Octavio had managed to get a few blows in when he was suddenly knocked off his feet.

Hitting the ground, Octavio grunted, looking up to find Craig smirking down at him. “Bit of advice? Next time don’t get so aggressive you lose track of what your opponent is doing,” He said, reaching out a hand to help him up.

Taking his hand, as if to accept the offer, Octavio suddenly pulled Craig to the ground, springing to his feet. “Bit of advice? Next time don’t count your opponent out so easily.”

“Oh, so that’s how you wanna play, eh? Bring it.”

After they sparred for a time, Octavio held up a hand to pause, panting slightly. “I think I’m at my limit. Draw?”

“Sounds to me like you’re surrendering though.”  
“I was training for half an hour before you showed up.”

“Okay, okay. A draw it is.” Craig laughed, before smiling at Octavio, a look on his face he couldn’t place.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Craig looked away studying the walls. “Before we started you mentioned you were blowing off steam. Why?”

“Council. Like always. We’ve been trying to figure out what to do about the rebels for a month, and all we’ve managed is shouting matches between Snow and Kaminari. I’m about ready to try to get them temporarily removed from the council.”

“I see. Any ideas of your own?”

“Sadly, no. Problem is we don’t know much about them. It would help if we had captives we could interrogate or a spy or something.”

“Well, maybe you can get some captives.”

“How? Unless…”

“Unless what?”

“Maybe if we make it out like you and I will be appearing at some event, we could lure them into a trap. We could interrogate them for information, maybe even find out how they recruit and send in a spy. Craig you’re a genius!”

“I am?”

“Well I wouldn’t have come up with the idea if it wasn’t for you.”

“Oh. Well. Thanks, and you’re welcome.”

“You’re welcome. Anything else to say?”

“I need a shower.”

“Same. I don’t think you’ve gotten to go to the bathhouse yet. Shall we?”

“Sure, why not?”

The pair requested a guard to escort them. Upon arriving they showered, (“Why do I have to shower before I get in the bath?” “Because otherwise you’ll dirty the ink.”) changed into swimsuits, in Craig’s case switched his ink color, and got into a pool, removed from the main hub.

“How do these work?”

“It’s ink.”

“I know that! I meant, like, they’re heated, how does that work?”

“I know, I know. Honestly, I don’t know that. I never thought to ask.”

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes before Octavio spoke up. “Craig are you doing alright?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’ve been more than willing to listen to my problems, but I don’t think I’ve really asked how you’re holding up with all of this. I should have, and I’m sorry for not.”

“I’m, I guess…” Craig sighed. “I’m a bit in over my head but trying to hide it. I grew up in Calamari County, which isn’t exactly the biggest place. And now I’m being prepared to marry the Octarian king? It’s a lot.”

“I get in. Cod knows I understand. I don’t even remember how often I considered abdicating when I was younger, wishing I hadn’t been born a prince. Being royal isn’t the fairy tale stories make it out to be. But I was serious when I said I’m glad it’s you I’m marrying. I’ll be by your side every step of the way to help, I promise.”

“Tavi…” Craig said, trailing off as he realized just how close they were. Blushing, Octavio gazed into his eyes, a smile on his face. Craig quickly glanced down at Octavio’s mouth before looking back up to meet his gaze. The two began to lean in more and more until…

A loud crash in one of the other rooms shocked them out of their trance, causing them to jump away from each other, blushing even harder.

“So, uh, I heard one of the council members has a birthday coming up.”

“Oh, uh, yes he does!” the pair talked about whatever came to mind, both trying to forget what almost just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not apologize.


	7. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is carried out, and more plans are discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, things were hectic the last two days. It doesn't' help that this chapter is almost twice as long as normal.

“Well,” Octavio asked, concluding his explanation of his plan. “What do you think?”

“It sounds risky, your majesty,” Mister Snow said with a frown.

“But effective!” General Kaminari slapped the table. “And if we play our cards right, his majesty will be in no danger at all, he wouldn’t even have to be anywhere on site!”

“We wouldn’t even need to do this if Captain Umi had managed to take any of the rebels prisoner at the ball. Instead, she just let them all get away.” Lady Doi spoke up, crossing her arms.

“She did her best,” Octavio said in an attempt to calm her irritation, and stop Kaminari from snapping at her, “No one expected the rebels to show up, and she was more concerned with me and Craig.”

“Thank you, your majesty.” Kaminari nodded at him. “But, back to the topic at hand, where would we spring this trap of his majesty’s?”

“What about the mountain retreat? People would be expecting it; royal couples do frequently hold get togethers there in the early days of their engagement.” Octavio stood from his chair and began to pace at the head of the table. “We make it look like we’re badly guarded and away from everything. A prize the rebels wouldn’t be able to resister.” Octavio paused and looked at the council members. “Are we in agreement?”

“Good.”

The plan quickly came together, and it was time for the “royal couple” to head on up. Those in the palace knew that they were leaving that day, those outside had been told they weren’t leaving for another week. What even most inside the palace didn’t know yet, was that Craig and Octavio weren’t in the car preparing for their trip, but instead in disguise in the crowd. Octavio among his own troops and Craig among a small group of inklings visiting to discuss strategy for dealing with the Salmonids. Another small thing to try to calm nerves.

Craig looked around, hat pulled low over his eyes. He was nervous, which was a bit ridiculous, all was going well. He supposed it was just how much was riding on this going right. He looked up slightly as they prepared to open the gates, looking around, wondering where Octavio was, who all in the crowd knew the truth, and many other questions he really should have asked earlier. Too late now he supposed, as a grinding noise alerted him that the gates were in motion. Until they stopped.

Everything was deafeningly silent until shouting began. Craig stumbled back, realizing that the rebels were attacking. ‘Well, I guess that’s almost what we wanted,’ Craig thought, looking around, for a weapon or anything to defend himself with. Instead he found Commander Yuko, forcing his way through the crowd and dragging him toward the palace. On their way, Yuko pulling another Octoling, probably Octavio, from Captain Umi, before speeding up. Captain Umi grabbed after him, a flash of irritation across her normally cheerful face before she was swallowed up in the chaos.

Commander Yuko dragged them through the palace, Octavio’s hat falling off in the rush, and Craig getting completely lost. Eventually he stopped at a section of wall, letting go of Octavio’s arm to hit it, causing a panel to swing open. Pushing them both inside, he ordered them to “stay here and stay quiet,” before closing the panel and rushing off.

“What the? Where are we?” Craig asked, looking around.

“Hidden safe room. Ones like it are scattered across the palace. Very few know all their locations.” Octavio slid down the wall and Craig turned to find him shaking, silent tears streaming down his face.

“Tavi?”

“How could this have gone so wrong? I was trying to protect people and now?” Octavio trailed off, burying his face in his hands.

“Tavi, look at me. Please?” Craig gently shook Octavio until he looked up at him. “It’s not your fault. You said it yourself, those rebels want a war, they aren’t going to be stopped without conflict. And the soldiers knew what they were getting into. They were trained for this.”

“I’m, I guess you’re right,” Octavio wiped his face of tears, “thank you.”

“No problem. So, how long do you think we’re gonna be in here?”

“A while. They have to beat the rebels, deal with any prisoners they might take, get medical staff dealing with any injuries, sweep the palace to make sure they’ve got everyone, and if anything happens to Yuko, actually find us.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Well, might as well look around.”

The room was small, shelves lining the wall, containing nonperishable food, some basic medical supplies, cups and bowls, two empty pitchers, some dusty boxes, and some cushions. They debated opening the boxes but ended up moving one without a decision.

“Well, even if we are in here a while, we should be fine.”

“Yeah. Though, I’m not sure how long this one has been stocked,” Octavio’s voice shook slightly, and Craig turned to see his eyes watering. “Sorry. I don’t even know why I’m…”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to explain.” Craig grabbed a pair of cushions off the shelves, getting Octavio to sit down on one and sitting down on the other. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, he leaned back with Octavio against him, singing quietly.

“Hey, I think I remember you singing that before. What is it?”

“Calamari Inkantation. Folk song from back home.”

“It’s… magical.”

“You should hear it sung by actual musician.”

“Maybe someday,” Octavio laughed, standing up, and going over to the shelves again. “I’m gonna open one of the boxes. See what’s in it.”

“If you want to. I ain’t risking some critter biting me.”

Octavio only snickered, pulling at the tape to get it open. “Let’s see. Few more medical things, bottle of ink, ohh wasabi sauce.”

“What is with your obsession with wasabi?”

“What’s with your obsession with crabby cakes?”

“Crabby cakes are delicious.”

“If you say so. Wasabi is a cultural staple, few Octarians don’t like the stuff. Hey cards. Wanna play?”

“Sure, what game?”

“Go fish? Don’t wanna think too hard.”

The pair played off and on, Octavio losing most games, spending the rest of the time in silence, growing tired. Eventually the pair put the cards away, just waiting, sitting side by side. Craig leaned against the wall, humming to himself and Octavio lay curled up on a pair of cushions, the only thing revealing him to be awake was his eyes, constantly flashing up to look at him. Both shook out of their stupor as hurried footsteps made themselves known, the entrance to their room swinging open to Commander Yuko’s concerned face.

“Are you two alright?” He asked, looking down at them.

“Yeah. Tired, but fine. Situation?”

“No causalities, at least on our side. We managed to take several rebels prisoner for interrogation. Few soldiers are now parents, but overall, considering how things started, everything went quite well.”

“Good, good. I’m guessing the council will want to meet before I can go to sleep?”

“With both of you.”

“Very well, let’s go.” Octavio stood up, pulling Craig to his feet. The pair followed behind Commander Yuko, looking around. A few ink stains here and there, and a tapestry had been cut in half, but things didn’t look bad.

Inside the council room, things weren’t too bad either. Mister Snow and Lady Doi were both covered in dust, and a woman Craig didn’t know looked to be asleep. General Kaminari seemed to be in the worst shape, kneeling on the floor with bandages around her head, kneeling in front of a tub of ink, something wiggling inside. Guess she was one of the new parents.

“Good, your majesty, your highness. Well now that we’re all here we can begin.” Taru, Craig thought his name was, said. He wondered who the second person they were addressing was before realizing it was him. They were addressing him.

“Now, first things first, Azura will need to go on parental leave. We need a substitute. Who?”

“Commander Yuko is the most obvious choice, he is her right hand.” Lady Doi waved her hand in his direction.

“Very well, all in favor?”

Mumbled agreement rang out and Yuko bowed his head, before sitting down on Octavio’s other side. Taru gestured for him to speak and he cleared his throat.

“I’m afraid it seems the rebels have a spy. Not only did they know they were leaving today, they knew the King in the car was a fake. Didn’t even bother going for him.” People snapped awake at his words, even Kaminari who had seemed to be entirely oblivious to everything going on outside that tub of ink. “We are investigating the situation, however it will take time. In the meanwhile, I recommend we up security in the palace. We cannot risk them harming the King or his fiancé.”

“How? We barely have enough soldiers as it is?” Mister Snow demanded.

“We do what we should have done months ago. The Great Octoweapon project.” The silent woman suddenly opened her eyes, looking around.

“What, Sapphire you can’t be serious.”

“Why ever not? It would be effective, and you said it yourself, we barely have enough soldiers, it would fix the problem.”

“Enough.” Octavio stood, adopting his ‘council voice’ and Craig sat up, a jolt going down his spine. “We’re all exhausted, and no offense you two, but Snow, Doi, you both need showers. We will discuss this in the morning. Dismissed.”

Octavio stood up and walked out, Craig quickly following behind him. “Hey, before you go to sleep, can we talk?”

“Sure.”

The pair headed towards Craig’s room. Once there, Octavio looked around, before asking “What did you want to talk about?”

“I just.. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Craig sat down at his desk chair, watching as Octavio sat on the edge of his bed.

“I’m fine. Really. You?”

“Confused I guess.”

“About what?”

Craig bit his lip slightly before speaking up. “What are the ‘Great Octoweapon plans’ that that lady mentioned?”

“The Great Octoweapons plan was the idea to create giant machines, controlled by tentacle cutting, they would be fully autonomous, able to take down foes it would take multiple squadrons of Octarians to take out. Problem is, the plan is more than slightly controversial. It would take a hefty amount of resources, and people worry what might happen if they went rouge.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I mean, I guess it makes sense to me. Before you go, do you want those clothes I borrowed back?”

“I guess?”

“They should be in the bathroom, I’ll go get them.” Craig stood, and walked into the attached bathroom. Looking around, it took him a while to find them, during which time he got ready to go to sleep.

Coming out, Craig found Octavio had fallen asleep where he had been sitting on his bed. He walked over, reaching down to gently trace his jaw with a finger, small smile on his face. He looked so peaceful, he couldn’t bring himself to wake him. The bed was big enough to share, he guessed. With that thought, he gently maneuvered Octavio farther onto the bed so he wouldn’t fall off, before crawling in next to him. He lay down and let the quiet sound of Octavio breathing lull him to sleep.


	8. Themes and Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the pressure of being King gets to be too much, Octavio and Craig relax with some music and some reminiscing about their teens.

“So y’all are really going for it?”

“It seems so. Yuko is going to look into possible designs. Once they have enough designs, they want me to pick out the ones that will actually be used,” Octavio leaned back in his chair, frowning. “Yuko is also calling for a draft to help increase the ranks. We haven’t done something like that since my great great grandfather ruled.”

“What do you think.”

“I don’t know. It doesn’t matter either way. The rest of the council made their opinions quite clear.”

“But maybe if you…”

“Craig please.”

“Or maybe you could…”

“Craig.”

“Wait, I’ve got it, you…”

“CRAIG, STOP! Just… stop,” Octavio said hitting the side of his chair. Seeing, Craig recoil, he looked away. “Sorry. I just, I don’t want to have to be King right now. I know it’s selfish and my people still need me but, I’ve been under so much pressure since tensions started growing and I don’t know what to do about any of this.”

“Well what do you want to do? Not for your people or your citizens, for you?”

Octavio sat in thought for a few moments before replying, “I haven’t gotten to work on my music in ages, but I also want to spend time with you.”

“Well how about you play me some of your stuff? It’ll be fun.”

“Alright.”

The pair quickly made their way to the room Octavio had claimed for his music back when he was teen, and Craig sat down on the floor to listen to him play. He spent a couple minutes reacquainting himself with his instruments. While he had been taught to play multiple instruments from a young age as part of his education, it had been a couple months since he had actually been able to sit down and play without interruption.

Octavio primarily focused on the piano as he really didn’t feel like having to deal with the pain of playing either of his stringed instruments after so long. Playing a couple quick songs, he moved onto one of his personal pieces. He had been working on it since he was seventeen, but he still wasn’t entirely pleased with it, always feeling like it was still incomplete. It didn’t take long for Craig to notice what he was playing though.

“Still working on that one?”

“Yep. It needs to be perfect. It’s supposed to be my theme song.”

“Why do you need a theme song Tavi?”

“Aesthetic.”

Craig started laughing at that comment. “Never change Tavi, never change.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

Craig eventually managed to stop laughing, before asking “Have you ever played it for anyone besides me?”

“I think Snow once walked in while I was working on it. He called it tacky, the slimy little hipster.”

“Isn’t Snow taller than you?” Craig said around laughter.

“He’s still a slimy little hipster.”

Octavio attempted a couple of alterations to the song, before just calling it quits for now. Eventually he’d figure out what it was missing, but for now he’d just let it rest. “So, anything you want to do?”

“Hmmm, not sure. You got anything you wanna listen to while we’re in here?”

“Whatever really.”

Craig stood up and walked over to a shelf of records before grabbing one at random and putting it on, before sitting down at Octavio’s side. The pair just sat in companionable silence before Octavio spoke up.

“What did you think? About my song I mean…”

“Interesting. Different but still nice. Who knows, maybe someday you’ll create some new genre. One just as… what did you always use to call yourself when we were younger?”

“Spicy?”

“Yeah, that. One just as spicy as you are.”

“Maybe,” Octavio replied, leaning into Craig slightly, humming along to the music. “Hey, remember when you roped me into dancing with you at that gala?”

“Oh yeah. Everyone was staring at us, and I’m pretty sure I stepped on your feet twice.”

“Three times. And of course, they were staring at us. The prince, who rarely agrees to dance with anyone is dancing with some no name inkling? That sort of thing turns heads.”

“I guess… I didn’t embarrass ya, did I?”

“Nah. It certainly embarrassed the council though. Lady Sakurai even mentioned it when she resigned. Not that I minded, I definitely like Sapphire more and it got Snow to stop telling me I needed to dance more at the balls.”

“So, overall positive experience?”

“Yep.”

“We got into a lot of trouble when we were younger. Like that time, we snuck out and ended up getting chased by a shark who was convinced we were there to steal her baby?”

“Or when we ended up stuck in a tree when we unexpectedly got swarmed by glowflies down by the shore?”

“Or that time I had to sneak you back into the palace without any of the guards or anything seeing you after you ‘accidently’ ate a special cake at that festival?”

“Hey! How was I supposed to know that when he said special he meant drugs?”

“Everyone knows that Octavio! Besides sheltered princes apparently!”

“How is it my fault the council never told me anything that didn’t have to do with being king eventually?”

Craig just started laughing at that one, causing Octavio to start laughing as well. The pair eventually ended up on the floor, tears streaming down their faces from laughter.

“You ever… You ever wish we could do that again? Just sneak out and get into shenanigans?”

“Well… Maybe we can,” Craig replied, smirk on his face. “There’s an inkling town not too far away. Put you in some plain clothes and draw a mask on you, and no one would suspect that you were the octarian’s king.”

“Hmm. I don’t know. We would have to worry about the rebels.”

“Inkling town Tavi. The rebels are all octarians. Any octarians we don’t know show up, we get out. We’ll wait until next week when the council members all leave for that week-long recess. The only one we’ll have to worry about is Captain Umi. It’ll be fun!”

“Alright. Let’s do it.”


	9. Shenanigans

“Ow, be careful with that!”

“Then stay still, or I’m gonna keep poking you. Do you want this mask on you or not?”

“Fine,” Octavio grumbled, as Craig grabbed his chin to finish drawing the fake mask on. It wouldn’t fool everyone, but those it didn’t fool would probably figure out he wanted to not be noticed. “I’m starting to doubt our plan again.”

“Relax, it’ll go great. We’ll sneak out, have our fun, and be back before anyone notices we’re gone. It’ll be fine.”

“Okay. You mentioned having some clothes I could borrow?”

“Oh yeah, let me go get ‘em.” Craig jumped to his feet and ran into his bedroom, quickly coming back with clothes in hand. “They should fit you well enough.”

“Okay,” Octavio said taking the clothes, “Umm… do you mind if I change in your room, instead of running back to mine?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah sure.”

Octavio returned a couple minutes later, in the borrowed outfit. It was a bit snug on him as Craig was a bit skinnier than him, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Thankfully Craig had gained some muscle mass during his time in the military, or these never would have fit.

“How they feel?”

“I’ve worn worse. How do I look?”

“Great! I, uh, let’s get going, don’t wanna waste time.”

The pair slunk through the halls, dodging the guards, and managing to scale the walls to get out. As the sun began to sink, they made their way toward the inkling settlement, where they found a festival in full swing, people dancing, stands offering food, drinks, and trinkets to the joyous populace. His nerves forgotten, Octavio pulled Craig through the crowd, laughing.

“Ohhh,” Octavio said, looking at a stand selling small cakes, decorated in bright yellows, pinks, and greens.

“Of course, you stop for the sweets.”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Octavio laughed. “I just think they’re pretty okay.”

“Sure, sure,” Craig laughed, smiling at him. “Come on let’s go see what else this shindig has got.”

The two continue to wander, Craig buying a fabric flower crown and putting on Octavio’s head. “There, fit for a prince,” he declared, earning a half-hearted smack on the hand and a mumble about keeping their identities a secret. He just smiled, at the slight blush on Octavio’s face, and his attempts to keep his smile hidden.

After a bit more wandering Octavio froze in place as a familiar melody began to echo through the air. “That song again…” He whispered, before beginning to follow it, Craig doing his best to keep up so as to not lose him in the crowd. Eventually the two came to a stage where a group of four girls in formal garb sang in front of a tapestry of the ocean, which Octavio briefly looked at with a look of puzzlement on his face, before his attention was once more swept up by the singing.

“I told you it’s a sight when performed by actual musicians,” Craig said, putting a hand on Octavio’s shoulder once the girls left the stage and the tapestry was removed. In their place a group of five took the stage, a fiddler and four others, one man and three women. Soon they began to perform a more upbeat song, and people began to dance. Craig watched for a moment before grabbing Octavio’s hand, and dragging him into the dance. “Come on!”

“But I don’t know this dance,” Octavio said, face burning as he swore that he felt people’s eyes on him.

“I’ll teach you then! It ain’t that hard!”

Craig gently tugged Octavio in the right direction, the monarch looking around and trying to mimic the motions of those around him. Too slow for his taste the dance ended, and he dragged him away from the stage, as people prepared for another dance.

“Tavi? You okay?”

“That was humiliating! I had no idea what I was doing, and I just know people were judging me!” Octavio stomped his foot, glaring at him when they got far enough away from the worst of the crowd. “I looked like a fool!”

“Tavi I promise no one cared about you not knowing the dance,” Craig said gently in an attempt to calm him down. “But I’m sorry. I should have remembered how much you hate being put on the spot like that. How about I buy you one of those cakes you thought were so pretty to make it to you?”

“I guess that’ll work,” Octavio said, looking away from him and adjusting his flower crown. “Just make sure it’s a normal cake first.”

“Yeah I don’t wanna have to try to sneak you back into the palace high as a kite a second time. No more drugs for you unless they stay in the palace,” Craig scolded, before grinning, his smile growing as Octavio giggled slightly.

They wandered back to the market section, where Craig quickly bought two of the brighter colored cakes, giving one to Octavio who pretty much instantly shoved the thing in his face despite his claims he ‘just thought it was pretty’ and more slowly eating the other. They spent more time wandering the market place, Octavio occasionally leaning his head on Craig’s shoulder, pointing out various things that caught his attention, including a green and gold scarf he claimed would bring out Craig’s eyes, and a gold chain necklace with a large and rather tacky gold flower on it that they both laughed at.

Eventually they made their way back to the palace, telling quiet jokes to each other and just generally enjoying being alone together. This continued until they reached their destination, both coming to an abrupt halt as they heard yelling inside. They turned toward each other, identical looks of fear on their faces as they ran to get inside.


	10. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short, but hopefully now I'm over my writers block and I can get back to updating regularly.

Craig sat on Octavio’s bed, playing with the hem of his sleeve. Upon getting back into the palace, Octavio had been dragged into dealing with something. All he knew is that something had happened, and everyone had been relieved to see them, as if they thought they had been hurt. It had been about half an hour, and while he had been encouraged by several guards to go to bed, he hadn’t been able to sleep. So instead, he had come here to wait for Octavio to finish. He’d tell him what had happened he was sure.

“I appreciate your concern Ori, but I’m fine really,” Octavio said, opening the door. “I’m, Craig? What are you doing here?” He rushed over, not noticing as the woman behind him turned to leave.

“I couldn’t sleep. Thought I’d wait here for you. You don’t mind…?”

“Of course not. Are you alright though?”

“Fine mostly. What’s going on Tavi?”

Octavio sighed, before sitting down next to him. “There was a prison break. No one managed to get past the barracks, but when they couldn’t find us, they grew concerned.”

“They know we snuck out?”

“Yep and, for lack of a better term, we’re both grounded. Under constant guard to ensure we don’t pull something like _that_ again.”

“Fun. Sorry things went wrong.”

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault, you couldn’t have known. Besides, despite it all I did have fun. I like getting to spend time with you. It makes me feel less... uncertain. Like I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you?”

“Only with my music.”

Craig snickered, causing Octavio to grin before beginning to yawn.

“Guess I should let you get some sleep huh?”

“Not that tired, I- “Octavio broke off into another yawn.

“Not that tired huh?”

Octavio lay back, looking up at him, before saying, voice low, “You could, stay, if you wanted to. I wouldn’t mind.” Craig wasn’t sure if Octavio was blushing or if it was just the shadows playing tricks. Probably just the shadows.

“You need sleep. Good night.” Craig stood up, telling himself he just imagined the flash of disappointment across Octavio’s face. He heard Octavio murmur what he assumed was “good night” behind him. Closing the door, one of the guards escorted him to his own room.

Meanwhile, turning to rest his head on his pillow, Octavio frowned. Embarrassing to admit it, but he had enjoyed the night he had accidently fallen asleep in Craig’s room immensely. It was the easiest he had fallen asleep without aid for as long as he could remember. He should probably change, but the borrowed clothes smelled nice, like the soap he knew Craig used. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine Craig hadn’t left.

Octavio opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. He should tell him how he felt, but he was scared. What if Craig didn’t feel the same way? What if it made things awkward? What if it made him hate him? But… he had said he agreed to marry him willingly. He had to have a reason. Sure, maybe he just wanted to prevent war, but he had been so kind. Listening to his worries, telling him jokes to cheer him up, being patient when he had to deal with king stuff. And those looks. The way he just looked at him and smiled sometimes. Maybe- Maybe he felt the same. He wrapped his arms around himself, hoping against hope that his feelings were returned. That maybe, just maybe Craig loved him too. Octavio drifted off to sleep, to dreams where Craig returned his affections, his adoration, his love.


	11. Not Quite Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't apologize for this either.

Octavio walked towards the gardens, tugging at his collar. He couldn’t face Craig like this. The council had returned, and he had spent most of the day in a meeting. How to tell him, how to tell him…

“Tavi, you alright?”

“Oh! Craig! I’m fine, just fine.”

“You don’t seem it.”

“I uh, have news. Due to the actions of the rebels, the council has moved forward our wedding date. Two months from now.”

“Two months?! Seriously?! Why?!”

“They hope that the rebels might calm down some after the wedding itself. I don’t know if I buy it, but there’s not much I can do.”

“I see,” Craig said, rubbing his neck.

“You’re not upset, are you?”

“Upset? No, no no no. I mean, I did say I would marry you. Are octarian weddings different from inkling ones?”

“Well, they’re held outside for one.”

“What if it rains?”

“It’s viewed as a sign that the couple needs to work on something in their relationship before they wed.”

“What if it rains on our wedding day?”

“Ugh don’t make me consider it. The council would probably end up making me marry someone else, and who knows what the rebels would do.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. But, enough about that. There’s actually something I’ve been meaning to tell you, but, well I didn’t wanna say it in front of the guards,” Octavio said, feeling his face flush. He turned his head to the side, hands behind his back.

“Tavi? Is everything…”

“It’s nothing bad,” Octavio said, turning to face him again, looking up into his eyes. “Really. I just, I think, no, I know I – “

“Your majesty!”

Octavio let out a rather undignified squawk, taking a hurried step back as he and Craig turned to find Captain Umi standing in the door.

“Captain, what are you doing here?” Octavio asked, tugging at his collar. At least it was one of the less gossip prone guards. He did not want people hearing about the sound he just made.

“Commander Yuko wants to speak to you.”

“I was kind of in the middle of something. Something private.”

“He says it’s urgent.”

“I see,” Octavio said, turning to look at Craig.

“It’s fine Tavi, you can tell me later.”

Before Octavio could respond, Captain Umi grabbed his arm and began pulling him down the hall, giving Octavio no choice but to follow, struggling to keep his feet under him due to Umi’s pace.

“Jeez Captain, you’re not normally this forward.”

“Sorry your majesty,” She said letting go of him, and slowing down slightly. “I just didn’t want you to have to deal with _that_ for too long.”

That? “I know things seemed awkward back there, but I assure you, it was nothing I needed rescuing from.” Octavio straightened up, no longer struggling to keep up or fall flat on his face.

“Oh, there’s no need to put up an act around me your majesty,” Umi said, smirk on her face and a tone to her voice Octavio didn’t want to hear or name.

“Just what are you insinuating Captain?” Octavio said, tone low, hands clenching into fists at his side.

“You know,” Umi’s voice seemed teasing, and she wasn’t looking at him, instead choosing to look ahead.

Octavio’s temper flared. No one got to speak about Craig like that in his palace. “I should hope I don’t Uso. As if I do, you will be in quite the heap of trouble. Am I clear?”

“You don’t seriously…” Umi turned and trailed off at the expression on Octavio’s face. She bowed slightly as she spoke, “I’m sorry your majesty. I spoke out of turn. It won’t happen again.”

“See to it that it doesn’t,” Octavio said, standing as tall as he could, “I am willing to forgive this time, but I won’t be so lenient if it happens again. Be sure that no one hears you speak like that, or I will hear about it Uso.”

“Of course, your majesty. Commander Yuko should be in the council room waiting for you. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” With that Umi turned and hurried off, an expression of disappointment written on her face. As well as something else Octavio couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“What was that about?” Octavio asked Oriana upon returning to his room after speaking with the Commander. “I’ve never seen her like. She’s normally kind yes, but I’ve never heard of her being so flippant. Especially with me? And why was she so disappointed?”

“Well, I normally don’t pay attention to gossip, but there are those who claim she likes you. You are about her age. Maybe she’s jealous of your fiancé.”

“Maybe. Maybe.” Despite his words, Octavio didn’t believe it. Umi’s expression had not been one of a girl upset her advances had been turned down. That was an expression he was familiar with. This one he wasn't. No, something else was going on, but Octavio couldn’t put his finger on it. All he knew was, he didn’t like it one bit.


	12. Luck

“So, what’s going on?”

“I told you. I need to choose the designs for the Octo Weapon project.”

“Okay. And why am I here?” Craig groaned, laying his head on the table. “This sounds _boring_.”

“I know. The council hopes that if you seem involved in the process, the inklings won’t…”

“Freak out?”

Octavio hummed in agreement. The pair sat in silence for a couple moments, while the council members and the guards finished preparations for the morning.

“Tavi?”

“Yes?”

“You were trying to say something to me yesterday. What, what was it?”

Octavio blushed, turning away. “Later. When there aren’t so many guards around,” Octavio spoke as quietly as he could.

Craig raised an eye brow, before turning to watch the doors. Hopefully this wouldn’t take too long, otherwise things were gonna get really boring. He wasn’t entirely sure what was up with Octavio, but he knew pushing wasn’t going to do anything. If Octavio wanted to tell him in private, he wasn’t finding out until they were in private.

After some more arranging by the council, two guards opened the doors for those with Octo Weapon designs to file it.

“Woah,” Craig breathed.

“I know. I wasn’t expecting so many.”

Craig watched as Octavio spoke to the hopeful designers, trying to look attentive, while not listening, until.

“This is a giant oven.”

Craig leaned over to find, exactly what Octavio had described, a giant oven. “What lead to you designing a giant oven as a weapon?”

“Well, I’m a baker your majesty, and well, I thought maybe you’d find it interesting. Unless you find it crumby. Uhm,” The baker froze as he realized the accidental pun.

Craig groaned, but Octavio’s eyes lit up. “Oh, I don’t know, it definitely goes against the grain.”

“Certainly. And I’m sure a battle with it would be jam packed.”

“Now you’re just trying to butter me up. You donut need to stop though.”

“Yes, you do, please stop,” Craig cried out. Octavio and the baker only laughed.

“Design approved. Have a good day.”

“You as well your majesty. And your highness.”

Craig groaned. He hoped there wouldn’t be too many puns. While he cared about Octavio greatly, he really, really didn’t like puns. Things continued on, Octavio putting most designs aside for “more thought.” Craig got the feeling a lot of them were put there because the designs were terrible, but he didn’t want to say that to the designer’s face. Craig continued to sit, mind wandering, only getting involved on a couple.

“Your highness, your majesty,” Captain Umi said setting down two tea cups next to them. Craig glanced at his briefly, before looking away, while Octavio gave a quiet “Thank you” and began to drink his.

After a couple more people went through the line, Octavio glanced at Craig, and asked, “Are you going to drink your tea?”

“Nah. Not in the mood. You can have it if you want.”

“Thank you,” Octavio said, picking up the cup and taking a sip, before pulling a face and putting it back down. “Tastes weird. Fruity. Not my taste.”

Octavio continued going over Octoweapon designs, until he suddenly gripped at the table, face going pale.

“Tavi you okay?” Craig asked, putting a head on his shoulder, while several people around them looked on in concern.

“Dizzy. Is it hot in here or?” Octavio asked, the hand that wasn’t gripping the table trembling.

“Your majesty? Are you able to continue or should we call a recess?” Commander Yuko said walking over before pausing. “Pardon my rudeness sire, but you don’t look so good.”

“I don’t, I don’t think…” Octavio looked up starting to look panicked. “I… Doctor. Now”

Commander Yuko nodded calling out, “Potential Code 892.” The guards sprung into action, one helping Yuko to pick up Octavio, while the rest went about shutting the doors and locking them.

“Code 892? What’s going on?” Craig asked.

“Commander Yuko believes someone might have poisoned his majesty,” A guard said, standing close by his side.

Poison… Craig’s eyes went to the abandoned tea cup. “The tea. It was the tea.”

“Your highness?”

“Didn’t feel like tea so I let Tavi have it. He said it tasted weird. Fruity.”

“So, they were after you and not him. Who gave you the tea?”

“Captain Umi,” Craig said, mind still trying to process what happened.”

“I see. Sato! Get that cup to the doctors treating his majesty! Tanaka! Find Uso! Now!” The woman barked out, two guards nearby snapping to attention, before moving out through the one unlocked door. “Your highness, with me please. If it was aimed at you, we need to get you somewhere safe as well, at least until Uso is found.”

Craig nodded, standing up and letting the woman drag him away. As they walked, he asked without thinking. “Name? What’s your name?”

“Major Abo sir. Now come on,” She said, continuing to lead him to his room. “I’m going to go check on the status with his majesty. I’ll be back to inform you.” With that she left the room leaving Craig to pace and worry.

After what felt like ages, but was probably only about fifteen minutes, Major Abo stepped back into the room. “Well? How is he?” Craig asked, wringing his hands.

“He’ll be fine. Thankfully with the tea cup they were able to identify the poison and get the proper antidote into him.”

“Can I see him?”

She hummed, thinking, before responding. “I suppose that would be alright. He’s asleep right now though.”

“Please?”

She nodded, opening the door and leading him towards Octavio’s room. A pair of octarians were sat at a table set up in the corner, and Octavio lay on his bed, breathing slow. Craig gently approached, sitting down on the floor next to him, reaching up to gently trace his cheek. Color was returning to his face, and he looked peaceful. “You scared me you know?” Craig said, knowing Octavio probably couldn’t hear him, but feeling he needed to say it anyway. “I thought I was gonna lose you. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. I…” Craig froze, eyes watering slightly as the realization hit him like a truck. He loved Octavio. Despite being unable to name it he had loved him for ages. Craig just gently pet Octavio’s head, unwilling to say the words quite yet. For now he would simply revel in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE FINALLY REALIZES IT!


	13. Misunderstandings

Even with the antidote it took Octavio just under two weeks to recover enough to get back to work, and even then he complained of his head spinning if he stood for too long. Craig figured that this was the reason why he always had an attendant or guard right by his side. Octavio being impossible to get alone wasn’t the only thing that changed in the palace after the failed assassination attempt. Seemingly overnight any and all mention of Umi had disappeared as if the woman had never existed. The only thing Craig was able to learn of what had occurred was General Kaminari telling him that she was gone and that he needed to “stop bringing that devil up before I shut you up, king’s fiancé or not.” Craig had decided to leave the matter alone.

Not that Craig had much time to look into his would-be-assassin’s fate. Due to the sudden move up the wedding, Craig found himself spending most of his waking hours preparing for the wedding in some way. Being fitted for his wedding outfit and his reception outfit, though Craig had no idea why he needed two separate sets of clothes, as well as an attempt to make sure he knew all he needed to know in order to be a good prince consort. His head was constantly swimming with etiquette, politics, and octarian history. No wonder Octavio tended to be a bit short tempered, he wasn’t even gonna be ruling, and he found it to be a bit much.

Between all that, Craig found the wedding approaching faster than he had ever expected, and he was getting more than a little nervous. This was made only worse when some members of the inkling government showed up for the wedding, including the commander that had strong-armed him into this arrangement in the first place. While he didn’t regret it, he still felt uncomfortable with him around. But he couldn’t focus on that right now. He had enough on his plate already.

The day before the wedding dawned grey and dim, causing tension throughout the palace. By listening in, Craig learned that many feared this was a sign that the wedding was not to be, that it would turn even more to the rebel cause. Craig muttered a quiet prayer for the clouds to dissipate before he went off to find Octavio. He had something he needed to say. Whether this wedding happened or not.

“Well there you are your highness!” Craig froze and turned around to find himself staring at his former commander. “Been busy huh? Enjoying the engagement so far?”

“Things have been fine. Now if you’ll…”

“Fine huh? I’ve heard people say you and the king seem almost inseparable.”

“Well yes starting tomorrow he is going to be my husband.”

“Not from what I’ve heard.”

“What exactly do you mean?” Craig said, bristling slightly.

“Apparently if the weather doesn’t clear up before tomorrow, they’re calling off the wedding. Octarians always were kinda weird with their beliefs. But look on the bright side, you keep your promotion, and get out of this wedding I ‘blackmailed’ you into”

“I- “

“What do you mean by that?” Craig and the inkling commander turned around to find Octavio stood there, staring at them. “What does he mean ‘blackmailed,’ Craig?”

“I, I mean,” Craig stepped forward as Octavio’s expression changed from shock to rage.

“You said you did this of your own free will.”

“I mean, yes I did say that but…”

“You lied to me! I trusted you and you lied to me!”

“I… Octavio!” Craig called out as Octavio turned and ran off, before turning to the commander. “Now look what you’ve done.” Before he could respond, Craig ran after Octavio.

“Where is he, where is he, where is he?” Craig said, continuing to wander through the palace. He had searched everywhere, the garden, Octavio’s room, his office, his music room, and even the dojo. Yet he couldn’t find Octavio anywhere. Glancing out a window the skies were growing even darker.

“Your highness?” Craig froze and turned around to find himself face to face with General Kaminari. “Is everything alright?”

“Do you know where Octavio is?!”

“Pardon?” Kaminari said stepping back slightly.

“Do you know where Octavio is? I need to talk to him?”

“I believe he was in the east wing lounge. He looked rather distraught about something; you wouldn’t happen to know what that was about would you?”

“I, it’s a long story. Now if you’ll excuse me.” With that Craig pushed past Kaminari to head toward the east wing.

Craig started opening doors at random when he got to the east wing. He had really only been in this wing of the palace once or twice as it was mostly reserved for guests, while he and Octavio were both in the west wing. He was getting more and more frazzled, until he heard crying.

Craig followed the sound, gently pushing open a door to find Octavio sitting on one of the couches, hugging a pillow to his chest.

“Tavi?’

“Huh? I... Oh. It’s you.” Octavio’s eyes snapped up, before beginning to glare. “What do you want?”

“Are you okay?” Craig asked quietly, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. While he didn’t think any of the rooms on this hall were occupied, he doubted Octavio would want anyone to see him like this.

“What do you care?”

“I, look Octavio I know that looked bad back there, but I promise there’s- “

“What should I care about your promises?! You’ve already proven yourself willing to lie to me!” Octavio stood up, hefting the pillow in his arms to prepare to throw it at Craig.

“Octavio please! I didn’t tell you about why I agreed to this cause at the time I didn’t think it mattered. And if I had known then what I know now, I would have agreed to marry you even if he didn’t push me.”

“Know what now?” Octavio asked lowering the pillow.

“I know that I…” Craig’s voice caught in his throat, staring at Octavio, walking forward to stand in front of him. “I, I love you. I don’t know how long I have but I do and I… I’m happy to be your fiancé, and if the wedding isn’t called off, I will be the happiest inkling alive to get to be your husband.”

Octavio dropped the pillow in his hand, just staring at Craig with wide eyes. Octavio opens and closes his mouth for a few moments as if trying to speak, before just grabbing Craig’s face, pulling him into a kiss. Craig eye's widened, before drifting shut as he relaxed into it, wrapping his arms around Octavio’s waist.

“Can I take that as you saying you love me too?” Craig asked. Octavio just smiled and pulled him into another quick kiss.

“Come on. Let’s go,” Octavio said, taking Craig’s hand and pulling him after him.

“Where we going?”

“Somewhere we’re less likely to get walked in on. I want more kisses, and I don’t think the council would appreciate us doing that in the guest’s wing.”

“I love the way you think,” Craig laughed as Octavio pulled him out of the room. Whatever happened in the morning could wait. For now, he wanted to get to enjoy this for however long he could.


End file.
